Exile with Heroes
by starwarswiz
Summary: Being exiled to a small obscure world, Vader meets these beings called the Avengers. Together he slowly puts his life back together, and even begins to help and become the hero he always wanted to be. Maybe even one day he can see his family again and return to the galaxy as a new man.


The shuttle slowly descended to the surface deep within a vast forest. Silence prevailed except for the hiss of the gasses as the ramp slowly descended. A man clad in black armor steeped into the cold air, the slow sound of his respirator could be heard. He looked on at the quiet forest, caught in the middle of a cold snap. White snow covered the ground, the trees, and the air was crisp and clean. The man could tell he would find some peace here, a planet strong with the Force, and seemingly at peace.

He walked out into the snow and simply looked out across the horizon. He could see the sun slowly descending and the sky taking on the slightest of red tinges. The ship behind him groaned as the ramp lifted and the engines fired, taking it up and into the sky. He watched it go until it was out of sight, and he internally sighed. All the things he had done, and he had landed here, it did not seem just. He should have been tortured, torn apart and put back together just to be torn apart again. He should have suffered far worse than exile, but he supposed his children wouldn't let something to horrible happen to him.

This was the best he was going to get and he had to live with that fact. He began to walk, south if he understood his bearings, and trudged through the snow. The forest was still quiet and he had yet to see a single animal that lived on this world. He wondered if this planet had intelligent life, or at least smart enough he wouldn't have to die for lack of maintenance on his suit. He laughed internally at the thought, for all things that could kill him that would be the one to do it.

Minutes passed, then hours, and the sun had fallen below the horizon and the sky began to turn black and the stars began to emerge. He looked up and saw the planets moon, which was quite large for such a small world. It seemed such a nice planet and he hoped it would bring him peace and acceptance, and eventually would help him ease on into the next life. He began to think over his life and all the things he had done.

He was so young when he left home, not even ten years of age. He helped so many for most of his young life, then he began to hate and lust for power. He turned on his brothers, killed them, slaughtered children, all for the sake of his possessions. He could see that he thought it was his love, but no it was his fear and greed that lead him down that path. Then he helped subjugate trillions of beings, all for the glory of his master. He hated himself, he still does, and wanted to go back to the good times, before all this madness and death.

Leave it to his children to set him free. After his mentor, wife, and friends all tried and failed, his son saved him. Luke, how he missed him. That boy was everything he wanted to be, and he was glad of the man he had become. He barely met his daughter, but he caused her so much pain and suffering he could never ask for her forgiveness. Yet, she was the one who gave him this exile. Why he would never know, but he could tell she cared for him and that was enough.

His life seemed to have become simple now, just to exist and wait for the day the Force would call him to come home. He had no idea when that day would be, whether it would be tomorrow or a hundred years from now, but it would come. He looked up and kept on walking, through the trees and snow.

He heard a rustle and saw some creature race by, quick and sudden. It seemed graceful and he watched it run off into the forest. Once it was gone he continued his way, through the cold air. The stars were prominent, and shining bright. He wondered which ones were Coruscant, or Tatooine. Not that made any difference but he could just imagine all the beings out there living. Having a better life now that he was gone and could do no more harm. Another snap was heard, this one much louder than before.

He continued thinking it was another animal, running at his sudden appearance. However, the forest was devoid of prints, or any noises showing an animals presence. He stopped and looked around and his hand went to the only weapon he was given, his own lightsaber, somehow found on the black market. After a few tense moments of waiting he relaxed and continued to walk. Another snap sounded out and he stopped again and this time he came face

A humanoid, if not and actual human, standing in front of him. He was wearing some blue armor with stripes of white and red. He was holding a shield with the same color scheme only it had a giant white star in the center. He looked at it, his breathing being the only sound and then it suddenly spoke.

"I found our anomaly, converge on me." The being said.

"You speak Galactic Basic, how?" he posed.

"Don't move."

He stood there and then he heard it, rockets or some type of thrusters. A metal being landed, he was read and gold all over and had the same structure as the being next to him. Could this planet be intelligent enough to have built droids?

"Well I'm a little underwhelmed. I was hoping for some huge monster." The metal man said.

"Be happy it's just a man, but he's armed." The shield wielder said.

"How to you see that?"

"The hilt on his belt. Some sort of energy sword or gun."

"Thor, get over here this is one of yours" the metal man said.

He supposed they had communications of some sort, albeit primitive. Then, a large man with blonde hair, a hammer, and red cape landed. What other wonders did this world have?

"You know him?" the metal man posed.

"It can't be. Earth is not advanced enough to get his attention." The hammer wielder said.

"Who is he?"

"One of the banes of this galaxy, Darth Vader."

He supposed it was time to speak, "Pardon for the intrusion, but how would this world know of me?"

"One buddy he isn't from this planet and two how can you understand us?" the metal man asked.

"You speak in Galactic Basic, it is easy to understand. I'm glad my exile won't be disappointing."

"What do you mean exile?"

"This man was a figure head in an empire of evil that spanned the stars. I thought he was dead when his emperor fell." The blonde said.

"No, my son saved me. I hope to see him again one day."

"Well, alright we're going to have to take you back to home." The metal man said.

"Seems fine to me, but what do I call you?" he asked.

"You can call us the Avengers."

 **So I got a message from a fan with a few ideas and I rolled with one. So let me know what you think and if you want me to continue with it or just cut it off here. I will give credit for the idea to joe63129. Thanks and I hope I can give you a good story. Enjoy and review. -starwarswiz**


End file.
